Fate's Dance
by LifesDarkFire
Summary: Chihiro and Haku promise each other to meet again, will they? Or will Fate leave them to drift apart and forget each other forever. ChihiroXHaku ONESHOT


This is my third fanfic but my first on Spirited Away. So i would really love it if you would review so I can improve on writing my stories!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or Fate. Spirited Away belongs to the wonderfully talented Hayao Miyazaki. Fate belongs to Fate.

_"Italicized" Speaking _

**Bold Time Change/Title of next paragraph**

Sometimes fate changes you, twisting dancing and eluding you until you give up and sit back for the ride seeing where your dreams will lead you. That's what happened to Chihiro and Haku. Little did either of them know they would meet again after that fateful day that Chihiro fell into the Kohaku River, Haku's river. It seemed that fate grew weary and would leave them there, to drift apart, to become distant memories in each other's minds.

Instead fate played a double card, deciding her game with them would not be ended yet. They met again, they were each others only hope they alone held the key to each others freedom. The bath house of course was no coincidence, no simple play of the cards. It was deliberate and precise bringing Haku and Chihiro once again in a dance of destiny. Except this time it would be different, this time they tried to elude fate as so many have before.

_"I promise"' …… "promise"………."promise"……."promise"_

Haku's voice rang through Chihiro's ears lapping over each other. She turned and glanced back at the tunnel that led to the Spirit World, her purple hair tie glittering in the sunlight. Chihiro stopped listening to the wind rush through the abandoned tunnel it seemed to hold another element. It seemed to whisper to her the secrets it guarded.

_"Chihiro come on. The mover's will be waiting."_ Her mother called to her. Chihiro turned away from the tunnel and ran to her mother. The secrets of the tunnel would have to wait for her to listen. Just as fate would have to wait to see how she and Haku would elude her.

**2 months later**

_"Chihiro aren't you going to eat your bacon?"_ her mother's voice asked penetrating the young girl's thoughts. Chihiro made a face at her plate. The thought of her parents as pigs had made her loose all taste and desire for the meat entirely.

"_Chihiro, you aren't going to that old tunnel again are you?"_ Chihiro's mother asked worry thick in her voice. Worry for her daughter and that strange obsession with that place. It seemed to her that her daughter was drawn to it, almost as if it called to her.

Chihiro sat before the tunnel, listening to the whisper of the wind, waiting. She would wait while Haku's promise rung through her ears. Chihiro would wait until the time came that they would meet again. And wait she did, day after day she sat there on the grass watching the dark tunnel. Listening to the old stories and songs whispered by the wind. Fate watched from afar waiting; both she and Chihiro would wait.

**3 Years Later**

Years passed and Chihiro waited by the tunnel peering into the darkness for him, for the object of her dreams and her nightmares. Her hair became longer, and her eyes became darker. The large shirt and red shorts she wore as a child gave way to jeans and t-shirts. Her teenage years populated with gossip, drama and boys. Still she waited, her dedication never faltered she came to the tunnel every day waiting and watching for that one boy, the one with sea green eyes and dark green almost black hair.

**4 Years Later**

Chihiro waited and waited until the very thought of waiting anymore broke her, left her sobbing in her bedroom while her mother stood helpless outside. Yet, she returned but less often, tears stinging the back of her eyes as she strained to see beyond the darkness of the tunnel. The wind began to die, loosing its whisper its' stories growing old and weary.

And fate waited watching Chihiro with her time weary eyes. Smiling at the girl who thought she could elude fate herself.

"_Forgive me __Haku__, but I've waited too long for you." _Chihiro whispered to the tunnel tears, falling freely now clinging to her lashes and blurring her vision. She couldn't wait any longer, not even for him. Because she had waited her whole life, and it was time to move on. She repeated the mantra continuously as she cried herself to sleep that night, and many nights afterwards.

The wind blew that day in gust short and sputtering, as if a great beast breathed through it and was dying. Slowly and faltering it blew. The only word it carried now was, _Chihiro._

**Eight Years Later**

She had grown up, replacing the purple hair band forever with nothing, letting her hair fall gently down her back. She was twenty-five, her jeans replaced with a long white dress, her heart letting go of childish fairy tales. Leaving behind the story's of the wind in the past.

_"Do you take this man to be your husband?" _The preacher asked his monotone voice echoing within the chapel.

_"__Husband__"__….."__husband__"__….__"__husband__"__…._

The word rang through her mind almost like a death sentence.

Fifty miles away the wind flew through the old tunnel roaring back to life at record speed one word screaming in its wake. _CHIHIRO_

**Five Years Later**

_"Mommy, tell us the story…. The story about the dragon boy…tell it again mommy." _Two identical girls sat at Chihiro's feet. She sighed each time the story grew longer, and harder to tell her memories flooding her leaving her empty and hollow.

He invaded her thoughts her dreams following her haunting her. She would be on the brink of ecstasy her brow fevered and his name would pass from her lips, in desperation and need.

Fate still waited her eyes narrow and watchful waiting, she had not given up as easily as Chihiro had.

**Final Goodbye**

Time had passed, the slow lurch speeding up and leaving Chihiro with nothing, but a head stone and bouquets of white lilies. The road of the tunnel had become abandoned and lost. The trees and plants overgrowing it leaving nothing but a forest of green. The tunnel remained silent, and had for many years.

Fate frowned finding the story over too soon, the life of Chihiro over to fast. She turned away once more, until something caught her eye.

Amongst the green vegetation stood a boy, his white shirt billowing in the wind coming from the tunnel. His dark green hair so dark it was almost black floating gently in the hair, his green eyes slit as he searched the road for someone for something.

_"__Chihiro__"__…… __"__please__"__….__"__you__"__….__"__promised…."_

His voice floated gently down falling dead. He spied something gleaming in the distance. He ran to it hoping, wishing. What he found was Chihiro's purple hair tie caught on the tree's rough bark. In it was carved two simple words.

_**Forgive Me**_

Haku brushed his hands across the bark gently. A bittersweet smile flickering across his face for one single moment.

_"I forgive you…. I …love…you"_

**Fate's Intervention**

Fate watched silent and determined her eyes dark. This was the end, but fate would not let her story of the two die so quickly. She played her cards for Chihiro one last time.

**Heaven**

She was back, she was in the Spirit World, again. Chihiro looked around and walked as if in a dream. Time transcended itself leaving her once again ten years old, wandering once more on the plains of the Spirit World. The wind rushing past her and roaring threw the tunnel carrying with it new stories.

In the distance a lone figure stood, green eyes watching the sun set in the distance.

Chihiro ran, ran for the one thing that had eluded her, the one thing she needed most, to live, to die, to breathe.

They caught each other, tears mixing with smiles hushed words exchanged as the wind raced among them lifting them, as it raced once more through the abandoned tunnel carrying stories once more.

Fate watched the two, smiling.

Finally she turned away her hands poised ready to twist another fate. To dance another dance.

**THE END**

Thanks for reading! If you could review it'd be greatly appreciated! Any kind is accepted. - LifesDarkFire


End file.
